Deai no Chikara
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Pertemuan Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi, memang sebuah pertemuan penting yang tidak akan terlupakan. Tapi, pertemuan yang ini membuat degup jantung mereka tidak normal. "Maybe I'm Fallin Love." Read and Review XD
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Dome, 25 Desember**

"_Untuk saat terakhir. Giliran kami, yang sudah menciptakan _Devil Bats_. Tendanglah." Hiruma melemparkan _kicktee_ pada Musashi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Satu _kick_ sampai ke _goal post_. Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa menang. _60 Yard Magnum_!"_

_Musashi hanya melirik sahabatnya sekilas. Ia kembali mengangsurkan _kick tee_ pada Hiruma, membiarkan pria berambut _spike _jabrik itu meletakannya di atas rumput stadion._

_Suara-suara 'tak percaya menggaung, berbaur dengan udara yang makin memanas. Pemain Teikoku _Alexanders _juga tampak memasang ekspresi tidak percaya._

"_Ini mustahil Hiruma…Tidak sepertimu yang hanya percaya pada angka. Bahkan selama latihan, aku tidak pernah menendang sampai lebih dari 55 _yard_." Ucap Musashi datar. Pandangan matanya tampak teduh mengawasi sahabatnya._

"_Kita menciptakannya supaya apa pun yang terjadi kita bisa sampai ke _Christmas Bowl_. Kau, aku dan Kurita, kita menciptakannya hanya dengan bertiga. Deimon _Devil Bats_." Hiruma berujar serius._

_Musashi terdiam. Kurita menoleh dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Hiruma juga Musashi. _

"_Lalu, waktu kau meninggalkan tim. Kau tahu berapa banyak barang yang dihancurkan Kurita dalam keputusasaannya? Dan waktu kehabisan barang untuk dihancurkan, kau tahu seberapa banyak dia menjerit?" _

_Hiruma menyeringai menatap Musashi. Tapi pria yang diajak bicara itu tahu, ada kesedihan dalam suaranya yang terdengar sangat tegar. Ada kesedihan dalam cahaya hijau _emerald _di mata komandan dari neraka itu._

_Kurita sendiri rasanya ingin menangis mendengar kata-kata Hiruma. Ia bisa merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. _Lineman i_tu masih memandangi dua sahabatnya secara bergantian._

"_Kekekekeke… Dosa itu harus kau bayar sekarang di sini! Mencetak _kick_ yang mustahil itu adalah tugasmu, orang tua sialan!" Hiruma kembali menunjukan seringainya._

"_Ya." Musashi tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain untuk menang!"_

"_Pada akhirnya, Kurita akan melempar bola, Hiruma akan memasangnya, dan Musashi akan menendangnya. Mereka akan menyelesaikannya dengan kekuatan ketiga pendiri _Devil Bats_."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deai no Chikara**

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

**Pair: Hiruma- Musashi-Kurita**

** Hiruma x Mamori**

** Musashi x OC**

** Kurita x OC**

**Genre: Friendship, humor, romance**

**Warning: OOC(terutama Musashi), OC seperti biasa, typo yang selalu setia, humor garing, gaje, ngaco, abal tingkat akut,**

* * *

"_TOUCH DOWN!"_

GUBRAK.

Telah terjadi gempa lokal di sebuah kuil di daerah Deimon malam ini. Guncangannya cukup untuk membangunkan warga sekitar yang tengah terlelap tidur.

"Ryokan…. Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini?!" terdengar suara teriakan seorang pria paruh baya dari salah satu kamar di kuil itu.

Seorang pria berumur 17 tahun dengan badan bulat dan besar tampak tengah terduduk di atas sebuah_ futon_. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja menjadi penyebab sebuah goncangan yang cukup besar tadi.

"Hoamh…," ia menguap pelan. Tangannya yang juga bulat menggaruk perutnya yang buncit dengan lembut. "Mimpi itu membuatku lapar." Ia bergumam.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Mata kecilnya menatap keluar jendela. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan megah yang tampak 'tak begitu jauh.

"Hiruma pasti sedang tidur nyenyak sekarang," pria itu-Ryokan Kurita- kembali bergumam pelan. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan. Masih dari jendelanya, ia menatap bangunan besar yang merupakan sebuah rumah sakit.

"Musashi juga, biarpun menjaga ayahnya. Dia pasti sudah tidur," sekali lagi Kurita bergumam. "Lebih baik aku makan saja," sebuah senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Kurita. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke dapur.

"Maaf soal keributan tadi, ayah," ia berbisik pelan saat melewati kamar ayahnya.

Begitu sampai di dapur, ia mulai membuka lemari es dan mengambil berbagai macam makanan miliknya. Dengan sangat lahap Kurita memindahkan semua makanan itu ke dalam perutnya.

"Makan tengah malam memang nikmat!"

~00000~

Hiruma baru saja akan melangkah keluar _apartement_nya saat ia merasakan satu dari sekian ratus _handphone_ miliknya bergetar. Pria bermata hijau itu meraih _handphone_nya dan memeriksa sebuah pesan masuk.

_From: gendut sialan_

"_Hiruma, besok ayo jenguk ayahnya Musashi.__"_

Hiruma hanya meletuskan gelembung permen karet di mulutnya saat membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian memasukan benda metalik putih itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia melangkah santai menuju stasiun Deimon yang jaraknya 'tak begitu jauh dari _apartement_nya. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai tempat tujuannya. Kaki jenjang pria berambut pirang itu berhenti di depan sebuah gang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, seakan mencari seseorang.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

Iris hijau _emerald_ dalam mata komandan neraka itu tampak membesar saat mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggilnya. Ia menoleh kearah suara dan mengakap sosok Mamori tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat 5 detik, manajer sialan," ujar Hiruma santai. Ia berseringai menyambut kedatangan manajernya.

"Huuh… Kan cuma 5 detik! Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba mengajakku berangkat bersama!" jawab Mamori sembari terus berjalan mendekat kearah Hiruma dan berhenti tepat di samping pria itu. Wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan.

"Soalnya kau harus membawa ini!" Hiruma memindahkan beberapa file yang ia bawa ke tangan Mamori.

"_Mou_… Menyebalkan! Padahal kau 'kan bisa memberikannya padaku saat di sekolah!"

"Suka-suka aku, manajer sialan!" Hiruma menyeringai kemudian berjalan mendahului Mamori.

"Paling kau hanya ingin berduaan denganku, makanya mengajakku!" dengan beraninya Mamori menggoda Hiruma.

Tapi sepertinya pria di depannya itu tidak terpengaruh. Ia terus saja berjalan.

'Kalau dia tidak menjawab, itu artinya benar 'kan?' batin Mamori.

"Terus saja berfantasi, manajer sialan! Tapi jangan harap kalau fantasimu itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku cuma nggak ingin tanganku pegal karena bawa berkas sialan itu, makanya aku menyuruhmu membawanya!"

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. Ia sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah Hiruma. Begitu tiba di sampingnya, Mamori langsung memukul setan itu dengan tumpukan berkas yang ia bawa—hanya sebuah pukulan pelan, tentu saja.

"Lagi-lagi kau memanfaatkanku!" sentaknya.

"Jadi cewek itu memang harus bisa dimanfaatkan, manajer sialan!" balas Hiruma sambil menatap dalam mata Mamori. Pria itu menyeringai saat menyadari wajah manajernya memerah.

Mamori diam. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Hiruma, kalau dia masih membalas, bisa-bisa mereka tetap berdebat sampai sekolah nanti. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan menuju stasiun Deimon.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Eh.. Kenapa belum? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit?" tanya Mamori lagi, yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau pertanyaannya terdengar khawatir.

"Karena tidak ada yang memasakkannya untukku." Hiruma kembali menjawab seadanya. Ia bahkan tidak menggoda Mamori yang menunjukan perhatian padanya.

Gadis bermata biru itu tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Hiruma. Selama ini yang ia tahu Hiruma selalu teratur makan. Kalau tidak ada yang memasak untuknya 'kan Hiruma bisa memesannya dan dengan segera makanan akan diantar ke _apartement_nya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Si-siapa yang melihatmu? Dasar GR!" Mamori melempar pandangannya kearah lain. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat Hiruma itu menyeringai. Pria itu pasti melihat semburat merah di pipi gadis cantik ini.

"Nggak usak sok perhatian padaku, manajer sialan!" ungkap Hiruma datar.

Mamori 'tak menjawab. Ia masih belum mau melihat Hiruma.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di stasiun.

Pada jam-jam seperti ini kereta menjadi lebih padat. Hiruma dan Mamori berdiri di salah satu gerbong, pria jabrik itu memposisikan dirinya di samping Mamori. Satu tangannya berpegangan, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Mamori.

"Hi-Hiruma, tanganmu?" Mamori menundukan wajah dalam-dalam. Padahal biasanya jika ada yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, Mamori akan segera mengamuk, tapi entah kenapa kalau Hiruma yang melakukan, ia malah merasa nyaman, dan juga aman. Mengingat di dalam kereta yang super padat begini banyak chikan bertebaran.

"Apa?" sahut Hiruma sambil melirik malas kearah Mamori. "Kau mau _chikan_ sialan itu meraba-raba tubuhmu, atau biarkan tanganku tetap di sini sampai stasiun berikutnya?" Hiruma berbisik dikalimat terakhir membuat wajah Mamori kembali memerah. Gadis itu mengangguk dan makin menundukan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau Hiruma melihat wajahnya saat ini.

Hiruma baru melepaskan tangannya saat kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Keduanya melangkah turun dan langsung meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

"_Arigatou,_ Hiruma-_kun_." Mamori membungkuk sebentar lalu berjalan mendahului Hiruma. Jantungnya masih belum bisa berdetak dengan normal, dan wajahnya masih memerah. 'Apa yang tadi di kereta itu benar-benar Hiruma? Kenapa manis sekali?!' _inner_ Mamori nyaris berteriak.

"Manajer sialan, besok kau bantu si cebol buat penerimaan anggota baru!" instruksi Hiruma yang masih berjalan di belakang Mamori.

Gadis di depannya itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh padanya. Mamori tampak menautkan alis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma datar, tidak mengerti maksud dari ekspresi Mamori.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit besok."

Mamori memutar bola matanya dan segera menatap Hiruma. Ia memandangi pria itu lekat-lekat. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Berhentilah bertanya, manajer cerewet!"

Mamori langsung diam saat Hiruma mengatakan itu. Nada bicaranya sudah tak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Hiruma!"

Dua orang itu menoleh saat telinga mereka mendengar panggilan itu. Mereka mendapati Kurita tengah berjalan mendekat sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kurita-_kun_!" Mamori yang membalas sapaan Kurita.

"Ah… _ohayou_, Anezaki, _ohayou_ Hiruma!" sapa Kurita setelah ia bergabung dengan Hiruma dan Mamori.

"_Ohayou_, Kurita-_kun_…!" balas Mamori tersenyum. Sementara Hiruma terlihat tidak peduli.

"Waah… kalian berangkat bersama, romantis sekali… fufufufu!" ledek Kurita.

"Hanya kebetulan!" sanggah Mamori, berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Berisik kau, gendut sialan!" hardik Hiruma.

"_Ne_, Hiruma… kau sudah baca pesanku tadi pagi kan?" tanya Kurita antusias.

"Hm."

"Jadi bagaimana…? Besok kita pergi?"

"Bukannya besok Hiruma-_kun_ mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Mamori sebelum Hiruma menjawab.

"Benar, kau mau ikut…?"

"Nggak usah ajak dia! Nanti dia cerewet…!" potong Hiruma.

"_Mou_!" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya kalian mau apa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Mamori. Ia menandang Kurita. Kalau Hiruma pasti tidak mau jawab.

"Mau jenguk ayahnya Musashi," jawab Kurita antusias.

"Oh," Mamori tersenyum. Ia memandangi dua orang di sampingnya itu. Yang satu menyeramkan, sementara satunya lagi tampak sangat baik dan ceria. Persahabatan itu memang indah. Mungkin hanya Kurita dan Musashi yang mengerti Hiruma sedalam-dalamnya.

"Waaaaahh…..!" mata Kurita berbinar begitu mereka bertiga sampai di gerbang sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Mereka sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Sepanjang jalan dari gerbang menuju gedung sekolah banyak siswa-siswa dari semua klub mempromosikan klub mereka.

"Waah, ramai!" komentar Mamori.

"Norak!" Hiruma berjalan mendahului Mamori dan Kurita.

Merasa Hiruma sudah beranjak, dua orang itu langsung menyusulnya.

"Mana Devil Bats?' gumam Kurita. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan klub American Football.

"Yaaa~ Mamo-_nee_… sebelah sini!" suara ceria seorang gadis membuat tiga orang itu menoleh. Mereka mendapati Suzuna dengan pakaian sekolahnya bersama Sena dan yang lain.

Mamori dan Kurita tersenyum dan langsung menuju gadis itu, Hiruma juga menghampirinya dengan malas.

"Suzuna-_chan_, tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Mamori saat tiba di sana.

"Sebentar lagi, Mamo-_nee_. Soalnya aku khawatir kalau meninggalkan acara ini dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang seperti mereka!" jawab Suzuna sambil menunjuk pria-pria yang bersamanya.

Sena dan Monta dengan gugup membagikan brosur pada siswa baru, Komusubi juga membantu dengan "Fugo-fugo"-nya, yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu membantu karena tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan, Taki hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas, dan Ha-Ha bersaudara tampak malas-malasan di belakang.

Mamori tertawa hambar. Mengeri maksud dari perkataan Suzuna. Tim Deimon 'kan memang unik.

"Ck! Biar kuajarin gimana caranya!" Hiruma mengambil pengeras suara entah dari mana, ia lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "PARA MURID BARU SIALAN! AKAN KUKIRIM KALIAN KE NERAKA KALAU TIDAK MASUK KLUB _AMERICAN_ _FOOTBALL_!" teriak Hiruma lewat pengeras suara.

Semuanya menutup terlinga agar tidak mengalami kerusakan pada gendang telinga.

"_Mou_… Hiruma-_kun_! Kau gila!" yang pertama protes sudah pasti Mamori. Yang lainnya masih mengumpulkan kembali nyawa mereka.

"ya ampun, pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Musashi tampak berjalan mendekati stan klub amefuto sambil mengorek telinganya. Terganggu juga dengan suara Hiruma mungkin. Di belakangnya terlihat Yukimitsu yang sepertinya gemetar.

"Suara Hiruma terdengar sampai depan," komentarnya.

Hiruma malah menyeringai bangga. "Kalau begitu klub sialan ini bakal banyak peminatnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sanggah Mamori.

"Ya… _minna_, aku harus ke sekolahku sekarang, sukses yaa…!" Suzuna pamit dan segera meluncur keluar gerbang sekolah Deimon.

Banyak juga yang tertarik pada klub _American Football_, tidak seperti tahun lalu yang merupakan tahun penuh perjuangan untuk Kurita dan Hiruma supaya bisa mendapatkan anggota. Sekarang, banyak yang berdatangan dan minta bergabung dengan Devil Bats, salah satunya adalah Akira Nakabo atau Chubo yang sekarang sudah ikut mempromosikan klub _amefuto_. Rasanya, perjuangan berat satahun—bukan, lebih lama dari itu, Hiruma, Musashi, dan Kurita telah meneteskan banyak keringat dan air mata untuk tim ini. Tim yang sekarang telah mencapai puncak berkat kerja keras semuanya dan sekarang, tidak lagi butuh ancaman untuk mengajak orang lain bergabung, mereka telah datang dengan sendirinya untuk bergabung.

"_Sumimasen_, boleh minta brosurnya?" terdengar suara anak perempuan yang manis.

"Iya, tentu saja!" Kurita dengan segera mengangsurkan kertas brosur yang dipegangnya pada gadis tadi.

Saat itulah pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

'Manisnya.' Batin Kurita.

Di depannya kini berdiri seorang gadis mungil, cantik, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke atas dengan rapih, bola mata coklat _caramel_, dan wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

'Dia seperti bola-bola coklat yang manis.' Batin Kurita lagi.

"Gendut sialan, jangan melamun!" sentak Hiruma yang berhasil membangunkan Kurita dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah, iya, ini… silahkan dilihat," Kurita tersenyum dan segera memberikan brosur yang ternyata belum sempat ia serahkan pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar gadis itu.

"Kau mau masuk klub _amefuto_?" tanya Mamori.

"Iya, apa boleh…? Uhm, aku ingin jadi manajer seperti Anezaki-_senpai_." Jawab gadis itu.

"Tentu saja!" Mamori dan Kurita menjawab kompak.

"Datang ke ruang klub sepulang sekolah besok, bocah sialan!"

Gadis itu mengangguk penuh antusias sambil tersenyum ceria. _"Arigatou gozaimsu!"_ ia mumbungkuk hormat.

"Iya, sama-sama." Lagi-lagi Kurita dan Mamori menjawab kompak.

Musashi tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Hiruma. "Kurasa kali ini pikiran kita sama," ucapnya pelan.

Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. "Bicara apa kau?" tanyanya malas. Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan stan _amefuto_ dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah diikuti Musashi.

"Aku bicara soal Kurita, kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Musashi memulai lagi pembicaraan.

"Hoamh…." Hiruma menguap malas, pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Musashi. "Ngapain aku mikirin si gendut bodoh itu."

"Benar, lebih baik memikirkan Anezaki, 'kan?"

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Musashi dengan pandangan super galak, ia seolah siap mencabik-cabik Musashi dengan gigi taringnya. Sementara Musashi hanya membalasnya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, orang tua sialan?" aura hitam menguar dari punggung Hiruma, buku ancaman juga sudah ada di tangannya, pria itu menyeringai seram.

"Ya, kubilang lebih baik memikirkan Anezaki dari pada Kurita, benar 'kan?" Musashi masih dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Hiruma menyeringai makin seram dan siap meneriakan pada dunia tentang aib nista sahabatnya ini, kalau saja….

"Hiruma-_kun_, Musashi-_kun_!"

Panggilan dari sang malaikat cantik itu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Hiruma dan Musashi menoleh pada Mamori yang berlarian kecil menuju mereka berdua. Hiruma memasang wajah sebal, sementara Musashi tersenyum kecil menyambut malaikat itu.

"Mau apa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma galak.

"Ke kelas, tuan Hiruma Youichi yang terhormat." Jawab Mamori menuh penekanan saat ia tiba di antara dua pria itu.

Musashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua temannya. "Sepertinya aku akan ke kelas duluan." Ia pamit sambil menepuk pelan bahu Mamori.

"Hoi!" Hiruma memanggilnya tapi Musashi tetap melangkah mendahului mereka.

Musashi masih tersenyum kecil sambil terus melangkah, ia bisa mendengar dua orang di belakangnya sudah mulai saling berteriak. Kapan mereka berdua akan mengakhiri tingkah konyol mereka dan mengakui perasaan masing-masing? Dasar anak muda. Musashi malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia langsung menuju bangkunya saat tiba di kelas. Setelah meletakan tasnya, Musashi segera membaca buku, masih mengabaikan suara berisik dari pertengkaran sejoli itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus menerima dia?" Mamori bertanya dengan nada protes.

"Kau nggak perlu tahu alasannya. Pokoknya, dia HARUS jadi manajer Devil Bats berikutnya." Suara Hiruma terdengar tidak bisa dibantah.

Musashi melirik ke samping, Hiruma tengah menyeringai senang sambil duduk di bangkunya, kaki panjang itu langsung naik ke atas meja.

"Atau kau menyukainya ya? Makanya kau ingin dia jadi manajer Devil Bats yang baru?" Mamori yang duduk di depan Hiruma menoleh dengan cepat.

Hiruma menyeringai senang, atau seringai penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja enggak, manajer sialan bodoh!"

"—karena yang dia sukai itu kau." Potong Musashi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Apa… Musashi-_kun_?" Mamori menoleh pada Musashi. Wajahnya kelihatan bingung.

"Orang tua sialan! Nggak usah mengada-ada!"

_"MIIINNNAAA!"_ teriak Kurita dari arah pintu sukses membuat seisi kelas mengalami kerusakan pendengaran. Pria besar itu berlari menuju tempat duduk teman-temannya, menyebabkan ruangan di lantai 4 ini berguncang.

"Oi! Oi! Gendut! Berhenti bertingkah begitu! Kau mau menghancurkan sekolah ini, heh?!" Hiruma langsung menembaki kurita dengan Ak-47 kesayangannya sementara yang lain bersembunyi di bawah meja, kecuali Musashi dan Mamori.

_"Gomen!"_ Kurita duduk dan melindungi kepalanya dari peluru Hiruma dengan kedua tangan. Tapi tentu saja, Hiruma tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Hiruma-_kun_ bodoh, hentikan!" Mamori berteriak sambil memukul kepala Hiruma dengan buku di mejanya.

Hiruma menggeram sebelum menatap Mamori dengan pandangan galak. Moncong AK-47 kini menempel di kening Mamori. "Berani sekali kau, manajer sialan?!"

"Ya! Aku berani. Kalau hanya melawanmu, aku tidak takut!" Mamori malah menantang.

Tapi Hiruma malah menurunkan senjatanya dan menyeringai. Ia kemudian kembali ke bangkunya, membuat Musashi dan Kurita yang melihat itu sama-sama tersenyum.

Kurita duduk di bangkunya dengan manis sambil masih tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia seolah dia baru menemukan persediaan makanan seumur hidup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Musashi yang mulai khawatir dengan kejiwaan sahabatnya.

"_Ne_, Musashi, Vanilla itu cantik ya?" Kurita seperti sedang mengigau.

Musashi memasang wajah aneh. "Vanilla? _Cream_ warna putih itu? Bukankah harusnya manis?"

"Hiruma, bisakah kau terima Vanilla jadi manajer Devil Bats?" kali ini Kurita menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Hm…? Siapa itu Vanilla sialan, gendut sialan?" tanya Hiruma malas.

"Bisakan, Hiruma?" Kurita tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hiruma dan malah kembali bertanya.

Mamori yang melihatnya mengerutkan alis. Bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Kurita. "Yang kau maksud pasti gadis cantik tadi pagi 'kan?" tanyanya.

Kurita menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Mamori dan Musashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah raksasa lembut itu, sementara Hiruma malah menyeringai.

"Hoo… jadi itu yang kau maksud, gendut sialan?" Hiruma melirik Kurita dari sudut matanya. "Waah… aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa imbalan." Seringai dua taring miliknya keluar.

"Eh, begitu ya, Hiruma. Aku, tidak bisa memberikanmu imbalan." Kurita menjawab dengan nada sedih.

Mamori merengut sebal pada Hiruma lalu tersenyum manis kearah Kurita. "Serahkan saja semuanya padaku, Kurita-_kun_."

"Ah! Tentu saja, ada Anezaki!" pria itu langsung kembali bersinar.

Mamori mengangguk. 'Dasar bodoh, jadi ini alasan dia menyuruhku menerima anak yang tadi pagi.' Ia menggerutu dalam hati, tapi ia juga senang dengan sikap Hiruma yang diam-diam sangat peduli pada sahabatnya.

~00000~

Musashi baru saja menonton televisi di ruang tunggu lantai dasar rumah sakit Jakomachi, tempat ayahnya dirawat. Meski kondisinya sudah berangsur membaik, ayahnya masih belum diperbolehkan pulang, entah sampai berapa lama lagi.

Bosan dengan acara di televisi, Musashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar, ia menuju _vending machine_ untuk membeli kopi. Hari ini agak membosankan. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk jalan-jalan di taman, seharusnya jam segini sudah tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di sini.

Kopi kaleng yang ia dapat dari _vending machine_ tadi tanpa terasa sudah hampir habis. Dari pada bosan, Musashi pikir akan menyenangkan menendang kaleng ini ke tempat sampah di ujung sana, seperti yang dilakukan Kotarou waktu itu.

Musashi meletakan kaleng kopi yang hampir habis itu di tanah lalu mengambil posisi untuk menendang. Pria itu menghitung dalam hati lalu menendang kaleng kopi tersebut, tentu saja tidak dengan tenaga super seperti biasanya.

_Klontang!_

"KYYYAAAAAA….!"

Musashi tersentak mendengar jeritan perempuan dari arah tendangannya tadi. Apakah tendangannya mengenai makhluk dari alam sana yang sedang jalan-jalan? Tanpa berlama-lama dengan pikirannya, Musashi segera berlari menuju asal teriakan, dan di sana ia menemukan seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi roda. Rambut hitam panjang gadis itu tampak basah dan kotor, kopi? Musashi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf," ucapnya kaku.

Gadis itu menoleh, matanya menatap lekat Musashi. "Apa yang sedang paman lakukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Paman?" alis Musashi menukik tajam. "Aku masih tujuh belas tahun." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Hee?" si gadis melotot tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin," ia bergumam pelan. "Tapi yang lebih penting, sedang apa kau di sini?" ia kembali pada pertanyaan awalnya.

"Aku mendengarmu berteriak." Jawab Musashi, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat gadis ini berteriak. Karena rambut gadis itu kotor seperti tersiram kopi dan kaleng yang penyok karena ulah kakinya ada di dekat kursi roda si gadis.

"Ada yang melempar kaleng kopi ke kepalaku," gadis itu bercerita.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Musashi akhirnya mengakui perbuatannya.

Gadis itu melotot lagi kearah Musashi, kali ini bahkan lebih tajam. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kupikir tidak ada orang di sini, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau pasien 'kan? Seharusnya kau tidak berkeliaran di sini, nona."

Gadis itu terkesiap mendengar perkataan Musashi, wajahnya berubah sedikit pucat. "Aku akan melupakan kau pernah melempar kaleng ke kepalaku kalau kau menutup mulut dan tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang pertemuan ini. Oke? Selamat malam." Gadis itu langsung memutar roda di kursi yang ia duduki dengan tangannya, sepertinya ia ingin segera pergi dari Musashi sebelum pria ini melaporkannya pada perawat.

Musashi tersenyum kecil. "Biar kuantar." Ia memegang _handle_ di belakang kursi dan mendorongnya pelan.

Gadis itu diam menerima tawaran Musashi. "Maaf soal kaleng itu, aku pikir di sini tidak ada orang. Rambutmu jadi kotor." Musashi memulai pembicaraan.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu malah jadi gugup.

"Kau baru masuk? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Eh… Aku sudah satu minggu, kau bagaimana?"

"Ayahku dirawat sejak dua tahun lalu, rumah sakit ini sudah seperti tempat tinggalku."

"Oh, begitu."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Mereka tidak tahu apa lagi yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

_"O namae wa?"_ keduanya bertanya secara bersamaan. Selama sepersekian detik mereka diam karena tidak sengaja menanyakan hal sama, kemudian saling tertawa kecil.

"Gen Takekura," jawab Musashi. "Tapi teman-temanku memanggil Musashi."

"Musashi? Takekura?―hei! Kau _kicker_ legendaris _60 yard Magnum_ 'kan? Kau menendang kaleng tadi!" tanya gadis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"_60 yard Magnum_ itu cuma dongeng yang dikarang temanku."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau membuktikannya di _Chrismast Bowl_."

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu? Namamu?"

"Uhm… aku, namaku Yukari Umeda." Gadis bernama Yukari itu kembali gugup.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" akhirnya Musashi menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak melihat gadis ini.

Kaki kanannya di _gips_, tapi tidak ada luka lain di tubuh gadis ini. "Aku jatuh, waktu latihan dengan kudaku." Jawab Yukari.

"Kau seorang…?"

"Joki."

Mata Musashi sempat membulat. "Joki wanita? Kau ikut pacuan kuda?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Bulan depan akan ada lomba pacuan di Tokyo, sudah dua minggu aku latihan di Tokyo, tapi minggu lalu malah dapat kecelakaan begini."

Musashi diam menyimak cerita gadis itu. "Dimana kamarmu?" ia bertanya saat mereka tiba di _lift_ lantai dasar.

"Lantai 4." Jawab Yukari seadanya.

"Kau ikut pacuan, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Delapan belas. Tahun ini aku lulus, dan akan mulai kuliah di Kyoto."

Musashi kembali diam saat pintu lift terbuka, ia dan Yukari segera masuk. Gadis itu juga ikut diam. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa saling bicara.

"Sampai!" ujar Yukari saat tiba di depan kamarnya. "Terima kasih, Musashi-_san_."

"Ya, maaf soal kopinya." Musashi sedikit membungkuk.

Yukari mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan masalah. Aku masuk ya, selamat malam." Gadis itu berpamitan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya.

Musashi juga langsung berbalik menuju kamar ayahnya di lantai 11. Pria itu tersenyum diam-diam. 'Tidak terlalu buruk.' Batinnya.

**Tsuzuku**

ayeyeye... lagi-lagi saia bikin fic gaje! nyahaha... agak aneh ya hirumamonya? awalnya saia pengen bikin mereka udah jadian, tapi saia edit lagi, hasilnya begini deeh...

oke, silahkan tinggalkan review anda sebelum pulang, minna... XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Minna~ holla... lama ga berkunjung, kayaknya FESI agak sepi :3 jadi langsung aja, saia mau berterimakasih, yang udah sempetin waktu buat baca dan review chap 1, buat **Yuuku-abcd, Mari Chappy Chan, Rannada Youichi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Ma Simba, LalaNur Aprilia, Marela 111666, Aika Licht Youichi, Animea Lover Ya-Ha, Hiruma Hana, Mulberry Redblack, Karin-Choshi, Hiruma Yuuzu, **dan** , **udah aku balas lewat PM ya^^ dan buat yang ga log in,

**Chani Hiruma:** makasih banyaaak... XDD ini, sudah datang lanjutannya^^

okay... ga usah berlama-lama, mari kita mulai~ *buka tirai*

* * *

**Deai no Chikara**

**Dislaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

**Pair: Hiruma- Musashi-Kurita**

** Hiruma x Mamori**

** Musashi x OC**

** Kurita x OC**

**Genre: Friendship, humor, romance**

**Warning: OOC, OC seperti biasa, typo yang selalu setia, humor garing, gaje, ngaco, abal tingkat akut, dll,  
**

* * *

"Rumah sakit?" Musashi memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hiruma dan Kurita. Alisnya menukik mendengar kata-kata Kurita sebelumnya yang bilang mau menengok ayahnya.

"Benar, kita sudah lama tidak ke sana, _'kan_?" Kurita tersenyum antusias.

Musashi meregangkan tangannya. "Mau apa? ayah sialan itu sudah sehat. Apa kalian kangen padanya?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Keh! Kangen katamu?! Kalau si gendut ini tidak memaksa, aku sangat malas!" sahut Hiruma.

"Haah… kalau kau sih, pasti lebih memilih menemani Anezaki pulang." Celetuk Musashi yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar.

_BRAK._

Satu kursi sukses menjadi korban tendangan Hiruma yang tidak akurat. "Berhenti bawa nama sialan manajer jelek itu!" sentak Hiruma. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas kosong yang mereka tempati.

"Eh… Hiruma!" panggil Kurita. Sayangnya Hiruma tidak menggubris panggilan itu. "Musashi… bagaimana?" pria berbadan besar itu menoleh pada Musashi.

Sahabatnya itu tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Yah, kita ke ruang klub, si bodoh itu pasti ke sana." Ia mulai melangkah mengikuti Hiruma.

"Hee… aku ikut." Kurita berlari kecil mengejar langkah Musashi. Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju ruang klub. "_Ne_, Musashi, semoga tahun ini banyak yang berminat masuk klub ya."

"Bukan semoga, tapi pasti."

"Apa Vanilla akan diterima jadi manajer baru ya?" Kurita memandang jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan luas.

"Hm?" Musashi melirik sahabatnya. "Vanilla itu… gadis yang kemarin? Apa namanya benar-benar Vanilla?"

Sebuah senyum lebar tampak di wajah Kurita. "Tentu saja bukan, tapi wanginya vanilla, jadi aku panggil dia vanilla saja."

Musashi ikut tersenyum melihat Kurita. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Eh? " Kurita tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Musashi. "Itu…" ia memainkan telunjuknya. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Musashi mengorek telinganya. "Dia cukup menarik."

Keduanya terdiam. Kurita sudah larut dengan pikirannya, sementara Musashi kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan gadis di rumah sakit semalam.

"Kenapa aku ingat dia?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan.

Tidak mau terlalu lama memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu, Musashi kembali fokus pada langkahnya. Dari dalam ruang klub yang jaraknya masih sekitar lima meter, Musashi dan Kurita mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan saling berteriak. Keduanya bertatapan lalu tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah bertengkar lagi," ujar Kurita.

"Begitu lebih baik." Musashi menanggapi seperlunya.

"Jangan mengaturku! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama jelek seperti itu! Aku sudah bukan manajer lagi!"

"Berisik, manajer sialan! Kau itu tetap manajer sialan sampai klub sialan ini dapat manajer yang lebih baik dari pada manajer cerewet sepertimu!"

_Greek._

"Apa kami mengganggu?" pertanyaan Musashi itu sukses menghentikan pertengkaran setan dan malaikat.

Dua orang yang sedang meributkan hal yang sepertinya tidak penting itu menoleh kearah pintu. Mamori tersenyum, karena akhirnya pertengkaran dengan Hiruma selesai, sementara Hiruma tampak kesal, karena tidak bisa menang dari Mamori.

"Kemana bocah-bocah sialan itu?! Kenapa belum ada yang datang?!" Hiruma menggerutu sambil berjalan ke tempat _favorite_nya di pojok ruang klub.

"Sabar sedikit, Hiruma-_kun_. Mereka pasti datang." Mamori kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapihkan dokumen yang sempat terganggu karena kedatangan Hiruma dan langsung mengajaknya berdebat.

Hiruma mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus pada laptopnya.

_Drrrt Drrrt._

Semuanya melirik kearah meja tempat sebuah benda metalik berwarna pink berkedip-kedip. Mereka lalu melirik Mamori yang menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka sambil meraih handphone yang masih bergetar itu.

"_Mou_…." Mamori menggerutu pelan sebelum meletakan kembali _handphone_nya tanpa memberikan respon pada benda yang masih berkedip-kedip itu.

"Tidak diangkat?" tanya Musashi.

Mamori menggeleng lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa, Anezaki?" kali ini Kurita yang bertanya.

"Uhm… akhir-akhir ini aku diteror."

"Kau pasti punya hutang yang sangat banyak sama toko Kariya sialan itu, makanya kau diteror!" Hiruma nimbrung.

"_Mou!_ Bukan seperti itu!" sentak Mamori.

"Diteror bagaimana?" Musashi bertanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan komentar Hiruma sebelumnya.

"Uhmm… yah, dia bilang, dia menyukaiku dan ingin mengenalku lebih jauh, dia juga bilang selalu memantauku. Awalnya dia hanya mengirimiku pesan, tapi lama-lama dia sering menelepon dan mengajak bertemu. Dia sering menelepon malam-malam. Aku jadi risih." Mamori meraih _handphone_nya yang sudah tidak berkedip.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Mamori menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Musashi. "Aku biarkan saja, nanti juga dia bosan sendiri."

_Greeek._

Pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan anggota _Devil bats_ yang baru naik kelas dua, Suzuna dan Chubo juga sudah bergabung.

"Yaaa!" sorak Suzuna penuh semangat.

"_Ano_, apa aku juga nanti ikut tes?" tanya Chubo pada Hiruma yang masih sibuk dengan laptop.

"Kau ikut tes, tapi aku tidak perlu _interview_ denganmu!" jawab Hiruma. Ia menutup laptop, lalu memandangi teman-temannya. "_Yosh_! Kita mulai _interview_ sialan ini! Semoga saja tidak ada idiot-idiot seperti tahun lalu!"

"Apa kami semua harus di sini?" tanya Juumonji.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalian orang-orang sialan cuma makan tempat! Cebol sialan, orang tua sialan, manajer sialan, kalian di sini dan yang lain keluar cepat!" Hiruma menembakan senjatanya ke segala arah dan membuat teman-temannya berhamburan keluar.

_"Hhaaaaiiii…!"_ mereka menjerit kompak.

"Gendut! Kau yang pimpin latihan!" teriak Hiruma.

"Ba-baik!" Kurita juga ikut berlari keluar ruang klub bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Yosh!_ Sekarang kita mulai _interview_ sialan ini. Manajer sialan, panggil peserta pertama!" Hiruma sudah ambil posisi di pojok ruangan. Sementara Sena dan Musashi menempati kursi yang disediakan untuk_ interview_.

Suasana_ interview_ tahun ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan tahun kemarin, rata-rata yang mendaftar karena terpesona oleh_ Eyeshield_ dan ingin berjuang bersama menuju _Christmas Bowl_. Hiruma bahkan berkali-kali menguap ngantuk mendengarkan jawaban peserta interview.

_"Sumimasen,"_

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop saat mendengar suara merdu seorang gadis. Ia menoleh dan menatap lekat gadis yang duduk di kursi peserta dengan gugup. Pria itu menyeringai dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebutkan nama dan kelasmu," pinta Mamori sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Ano_, aku… Morimoto Aguri, dari kelas 1-2."

"Hoo… jadi, apa yang membuat cewek sialan sepertimu tertarik pada klub_ American Football_?" tanya Hiruma yang kini sudah ada di belakang Mamori.

"Ettou, aku ingin jadi manajer, seperti Anezaki-_senpai_ yang sukses membantu_ Devil Bats_ menuju _Christmast Bowl_. Dibalik sebuah tim hebat, tentu saja ada manajer yang hebat juga _'kan_?" gadis bernama Aguri itu tersenyum penuh semangat.

Mamori, Musashi, dan Sena tersenyum kecil, sementara Hiruma menyeringai. "Hoo… jadi menurutmu manajer sialan ini hebat?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Mamori. Yang ditunjuk langsung menggelembungkan pipi karena merasa direndahkan.

Aguri mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu, apa kau bisa bekerja lebih baik darinya?" lagi-lagi Hiruma menunjuk Mamori.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Kalau begitu," Hiruma melirik Mamori sebentar. "Manajer sialan, ambil video pertandingan Seibu vs Ojou di Turnamen Musim Gugur!"

"_Mou!_ Apa kau tidak bisa kalau tidak berteriak?!" meskipun kelihatannya malas, Mamori tetap bangun dan melalukan perintah Hiruma. "Ini." Ia meletakan rekaman video itu di atas meja.

"Kau, proses video sialan ini jadi data, berdasarkan _yard_ yang tersisa, jumlah _touch down_, dan prresentase pemilihan _play_. Pisahkan menurut pemain dan buat video yang sudah diedit, _offense, defense, TFP, dan blocking, kick off_ dan_ inside, returns, punts, punts return, tight punt,_ semuanya!" perintah Hiruma dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda seperti saat ia memberikan perintah pada Mamori.

Aguri menelan ludah menyimak semua kata-kata Hiruma padanya. Ia berusaha agar tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewat oleh pendengarannya. "Baik!" ia akhirnya sanggup menjawab dengan tegas.

"Bawa hasilnya besok pagi padaku!"

"I-iya," Aguri mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau keluar!"

_"Ganbatte!"_ Mamori memberikan semangat sembari menunjukan senyum termanisnya saat Aguri berdiri untuk mengambil rekaman video di meja.

_"Arigatou gozaimasu."_ Aguri membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk keluar.

"Padahal kemarin kau memintaku untuk menerimanya, sekarang kenapa seperti ini?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kekekeke… tidak apa-apa, lihat saja besok. Kau pasti akan terkejut." Hiruma menyeringai senang.

"Kau ini, seperti sudah lama mengenalnya saja." Ungkap Musashi.

Hiruma menyeringai kecil lalu mengeluarkan buku keramatnya, ia membuka-buka buku hitam beraura jahat itu kemudian berhenti disatu halaman, seringainya tambah lebar. "Morimoto Aguri. Cucu tunggal dari Morimoto Koori, seorang pengusaha sukses yang merupakan orang terkaya nomor tiga di Jepang. Pewaris kekayakan kakek dan ayah sialannya. Di rumah, dia seperti seorang putri sialan, tapi dia tidak suka diatur, jatuh cinta pada American Football sejak tahun lalu, dan dia mengidolakan… si Manajer sialan." Hiruma menutup bukunya.

Mulut Sena sudah terbuka lebar mendengarnya, Musashi hanya tersenyum, sementara Mamori mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Ka-kau tahu sampai sedetail itu?" tanya Mamori. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang dia mengidolakanku?"

"Apa itu penting?" Hiruma memandang Mamori dengan tampang malas, ia lalu melirik Sena. "CEPAT KE LAPANGAN, CEBOL SIALAN!"

"_HHAAA_-_HAAAIIIIIKK_….!" Sena langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju lapangan sebelum peluru Hiruma menyentuh kulitnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat dibela Mamori.

_Drrtt… Drrtt….._

_Handphone_ Mamori kembali bergetar diatas meja, dan sukses menarik perhatian Hiruma, pria itu langsung mengarahkan senjata yang ia gunakan untuk menakuti Sena ke arah benda metalik itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat kesal dan terganggu dengan suara yang ditimbulkan dari getaran _handphone_ itu.

Tapi sebelum benda itu hancur, sang pemilik sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. "Mau apa kau dengan _handphone_ku?!" protes Mamori dengan wajah galak. Gadis itu tampak memeluk _handphone_nya.

"_Handphone_ sialanmu itu berisik!"

"_Handphone_ku tidak berisik, 'kan cuma getar!"

"Tetap saja aku terganggu!"

"Memangnya aku peduli kalau kau terganggu?!"

"Anezaki, apa kau tidak mengerti, maksud Hiruma itu, dia tidak suka ada orang yang menerormu." Celetuk Musashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya.

Pertengkaran itu langsung berhenti, dan sang setan serta malaikat kini menoleh pada Musashi. Mamori menunjukan wajah bingung, sementara Hiruma memamerkan urat di wajahnya yang putih, kelihatannya setan itu kesal sekali.

"Apa maksudmu, orang tua sialan?!" sentak Hiruma.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Musashi kalem sambil menyeruput kopi miliknya.

Mamori menatap lekat wajah Hiruma, mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Musashi. Tapi kemudian ia keluar ruang klub. Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan, memandangi teman-temannya yang tengah serius berlatih, juga Kurita yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat Kurita berdiri, Aguri juga tampak tengah memperhatikan latihan mereka. Malaikat itu tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri sang gadis.

"Aguri-_chan_…!" sapanya seraya merangkul Aguri.

"Aaa… Anezaki-_senpai_?" Aguri memegangi dadanya, mungkin terkejut dengan kedatangan Mamori yang tiba-tiba.

"Ehehe… jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku Mamori saja ya," Mamori tersenyum lembut. "Ayo, lihat latihan mereka dari dekat." Gadis itu menggandeng Aguri menuju Kurita yang tengah memperhatikan latihan teman-temannya.

"Ah, Anezaki…" sapa Kurita yang menyadari kedatangan Mamori bersama gadis yang ia perhatikan kemarin, wajah pria itu perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah.

Mamori yang menyadari perubahan salah satu temannya itu hanya tersenyum geli. Ia menempatkan diri di samping Aguri yang bersebelahan dengan Kurita. "Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin jadi manajer, kau harus bekerja keras ya, anak-anak itu cukup merepotkan, tapi mereka sangat baik kok."

"Iya, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Hiruma-_san_ dulu…."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Ane―_iie_, Mamori..._neechan_," Aguri tersenyum gugup.

Mamori membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya, tasku masih di sana. Kurita-_kun_, mungkin kau bisa bercerita sedikit tentang teman-teman padanya?"

"I-iya, Anezaki..." jawab Kurita mendadak gugup.

_"Jaa_!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya lalu melesat ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kini saling terdiam itu.

"Jadi, kak Kurita… kau bisa bercerita padaku?" Aguri menatap raksasa lembut itu dengan lekat.

"I-iya, _Devil Bats _awalnya hanya aku, Hiruma, dan Musashi. Tanpa mereka berdua, mungkin tim ini tidak akan lahir." Kurita mulai mendongeng.

Aguri masih menatapnya, kini bibirnya yang mungil menunjukan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bermain _amefuto_, semuanya terlalu mustahil, teman-teman di sekolah tidak ada yang menyukai _amefuto_ sepertiku, untung ada Hiruma… berkat dia mimpiku jadi kenyataan, Musashi juga, mereka berdua itu sangat baik, meski Hiruma kejam, dan Musashi cuek, tapi mereka berdua selalu bersamaku," Kurita tersenyum kecil. "Tim ini semakin hebat, tahun ini juga… Vanilla pasti tidak akan kalah dari Anezaki yang luar biasa itu 'kan?"

"Vanilla?" Aguri menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar kata-kata Kurita yang terakhir.

Pria itu mengangguk pasti sambil tetap tersenyum. "Kau,"

"Ah? Demo, atashi no namae… Vanilla ja nai…."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena wangimu seperti vanilla, jadi aku memanggilmu Vanilla." Kurita tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Wangi?" Aguri mengangkat tangannya lalu mengendus aroma tubuhnya. "Apa wanginya tercium?"

Kurita mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku, Morimoto Aguri… kak Kurita." Aguri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu Vanilla,"

"Baiklah," jawab Aguri akhirnya.

Kurita tersenyum kecil lalu memperhatikan lagi teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih. Biasanya Hiruma akan berteriak-teriak yang menambah semangat anggota tim, saat ini yang terdengar hanya suara Cerberus dan jeritan anak-anak _Devil_ _Bats_. Suasanya yang kurang meriah memang, tapi sepertinya mereka tetap semangat.

* * *

Greeek.

Mamori menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara saat mendengar pintu kelas yang ia huni sendirian terbuka, matanya yang biru memandang malas sosok iblis yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan menata buku-bukunya dalam tas tanpa memperdulikan sosok itu, yang juga sepertinya tidak peduli pada Mamori.

"Kau bilang ke rumah sakit dan menyerahkan semua tugas _interview_ padaku, kenapa kau datang?" pada akhirnya Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab si iblis dengan cuek. Dan tentu saja membuat Mamori mengembungkan pipinya, menandakan kekesalan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara!" gerutu Mamori sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal.

_Bruukk._

"KKYYYAAAAAA!"

"Kekekekekeke…."

"Maaf, Anezaki."

Mamori mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya barusan. Dan ia melihat Musashi yang memasang wajah biasa, tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Bahkan pria itu tidak membantu Mamori bangun, malah mengorek telinganya.

"Kekekekekeke…." Dan sang iblis menambah kekesalan Mamori karena seenaknya tertawa.

"Jangan mentertawakan aku!" jerit Mamori sambil bangkit dari posisinya terduduk di lantai.

"Hey, jangan tertawa seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi." Musashi beralih pada Hiruma yang sibuk tertawa karena melihat kejadian konyol antara sang manajer dan sahabatnya.

"Kekekeke… baik, baik, mana si gendut itu?" Hiruma menghapus air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Dia masih di luar. Anezaki, kau mau ikut?" Musashi menoleh pada Mamori yang akan keluar kelas.

"Jangan ajak dia." Hiruma yang menjawab.

Mamori merengut mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Aku juga belum tentu mau ikut, tuan Hiruma… tidak perlu takut aku akan mengawasimu!" jawab Mamori galak.

Musashi tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Mamori. "Aku yang mengajakmu, abaikan saja setan itu." Ungkapnya.

Gadis cantik itu melirik Hiruma yang tengah mendecih sebal lalu keluar kelas. "Dia memang menyebalkan," ia menggerutu pelan.

Sementara Musashi hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tas milik Kurita yang masih di bangkunya. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar kelas, menyusul Hiruma yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Setelah lulus nanti, kau mau melanjutkan kemana?" Musashi membuka percakapan.

"Uhm… belum tahu, aku mengincar beasiswa di Saikyou, tapi aku tidak tahu apa bisa mendapatkannya," jawab Mamori ragu.

Musashi tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Sepertinya, untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya pun, kalian tidak bisa jauh," Musashi bergumam pelan, tapi tentu saja Mamori bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan," jawab Musashi seraya menepuk pelan pundak Mamori.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, keduanya bisa melihat Hiruma tengah memarahi Kurita di tepi lapangan, entah apa sebabnya.

Musashi menggeleng prihatin melihat dua temannya itu. "Ayo," ia mengajak Mamori tanpa menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati Hiruma dan Kurita. "Ayo pergi kalau tidak mau kemalaman." Ia melerai dua sahabatnya.

"Ah! Musashi!" Kurita menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dengan wajah seakan berkata, 'kau menyelamatkanku.' "Ayo berangkat!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan lebih dulu, ia kemudian berhenti di depan Mamori untuk memberikan sebuah senyum kecil. "Kau ikut?"

"Musashi-_kun_ memaksa," Mamori melirik si pirang yang memasang wajah kesal, dan sepertinya pria itu sadar, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo!" Hiruma mengambil alih komando lalu berjalan mendahului teman-temannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun Deimon yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, lalu menggunakan JR untuk sampai di rumah sakit Jakomachi. Perjalanan tanpa percakapan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena mereka turun di stasiun pertama setelah JR berangkat dari stasiun Deimon.

"Kalian tidak mau beli sesuatu buat ayahnya Musashi-_kun_?" tanya Mamori saat mereka keluar dari stasiun.

"Tidak perlu, nanti si gendut itu menghabiskannya." Jawab Hiruma seenaknya.

Mamori merengut mendengar jawaban Hiruma, ia melirik Kurita yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Setidaknya kita tidak datang dengan tangan kosong waktu menjenguk orang sakit,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Anezaki, biasanya juga mereka tidak bawa apa pun," ungkap Musashi.

"Kita belikan buah saja!" putus Mamori kemudian menyeret Musashi masuk ke toko buah-buahan yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

Hiruma dan Kurita menghentikan langkah sebentar untuk melihat mereka. "Ayo, kita duluan saja." Hiruma kembali melangkah meninggalkan Musashi dan Mamori.

"Tunggu, Hiruma!" panggil Kurita yang berlari kecil mengejar langkah panjang sahabatnya.

Sementara di dalam toko, Mamori tampak sibuk memilih buah-buahan apa yang akan ia berikan pada ayah Musashi, matanya yang cantik terlihat sibuk mengamati beberapa jenis buah yang tertata rapi di rak.

"Anezaki, tidak usah." Ucap Musashi yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau diam saja, Musashi-_kun_," balas Mamori tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Haah… sepertinya dia mulai tertular keras kepalanya Hiruma," celetuk Musashi. Ia kemudian memilih menunggu Mamori di luar daripada mengikuti gadis itu memilih. Sepertinya akan lama.

"_Mou_… Musashi-_kun_, kau meninggalkanku."

Musashi menoleh saat mendengar gerutuan itu, ia mendapati Mamori sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan satu keranjang buah.

"Kupikir kau akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk memilih, makanya aku tunggu di luar. Kau mau memberikan semuanya?"

Mamori mengangguk antusias.

"Kurita pasti menghabiskannya," Musashi tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melangkah.

"Kau ketularan Hiruma." Komentar Mamori yang menyusul langkah Musashi.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Mamori. "Benarkah? Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya ya…." Goda Musashi sambil kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak juga, dia 'kan tertutup, dia selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian," Mamori bergumam pelan.

Niat Musashi untuk menggodanya langsung hilang mendengar jawaban terus terang dari Mamori. "Kau benar, dia itu hanya akan membagi ceritanya dengan orang yang benar-benar dia percaya, dan orang itu sudah pasti bukan aku dan Kurita,"

"Eh? Kalau bukan kalian, siapa lagi?"

Musashi menggedikkan bahu, "mungkin, seorang pendamping,"

"Menurutku, kasihan gadis yang jadi pendampingnya, hahaha…." Mamori tertawa keras dengan fantasinya sendiri. Sementara Musashi menggeleng pelan, temannya ini benar-benar polos, atau pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Musashi.

"Kau tidak mau jadi pendampingnya?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tanya apa kau tidak mau jadi pendampingnya?"

"_Mou_… pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Mamori mengalihkan pandangan. "Bisa-bisa dia merebusku dalam kuali besar," lanjutnya ngawur.

Musashi tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin dia seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja, dia 'kan setan." Balas Mamori dengan nada final. Tidak tahu kenapa, membicarakan Hiruma dengan sahabat dekatnya membuat Mamori merasa malu, jadi menurutnya, lebih baik cepat-cepat mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Musashi menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, ia kemudian diam dan tidak menggoda Mamori lagi sampai mereka berdua tiba di kamar tempat ayahnya dirawat.

Pria itu membuka pintu kamar rawat ayahnya, kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti Mamori. Ia melirik Hiruma dan Kurita yang sudah ada di sana. "Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya.

"Salah sendiri kau mau menemani cewek sialan itu."

Mamori merengut mendengar jawaban Hiruma, tapi ia tidak menanggapinya, gadis itu lebih memilih menghampiri ayah Musashi yang sepertinya sedikit bingung melihat mereka.

"Paman, ini, kami bawakan buah untuk paman, semoga paman cepat sembuh ya," Mamori tersenyum manis pada ayah sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, siapa namamu?" pria bernama Hanzaemon Takekura itu menatap Mamori lembut.

"Anezaki Mamori,"

"Kau bukan pacarnya bocah itu 'kan?" tanya ayah Musashi lagi sambil menunjuk puteranya.

"Tentu saja bukan." Jawab Mamori pasti.

"Hahahaha… sudah kuduga, mana mungkin gadis cantik sepertimu pacar Gen."

"Cantik?" alis di atas mata hijau itu menukik tajam.

"Dia itu calon pacarnya Hiruma," celetuk Musashi yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari sang setan dan malaikat.

"Teman-teman… aku lapar," ungkap Kurita.

"Kita baru saja datang, gendut!" sentak Hiruma kesal.

"Tapi aku lapar….." Kurita memegangi perutnya yang sedikit menyusut karena belum makan.

"Hahahaha… Sana, kalian pergilah makan malam, anak-anak."

"Ayo," ajak Musashi yang keluar kamar duluan. Hiruma, Kurita, dan Mamori mengikutinya setalah pamit pada ayah Musashi.

"Jadi ini yang kalian sebut menjenguk?" tanya Mamori dengan nada protes saat mereka berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Tidak perlu protes, manajer sialan."

"Kita baru saja masuk kamarnya, lalu pergi lagi, itu 'kan tidak sopan," Mamori masih menggerutu.

"Habisnya aku lapar, kita makan dulu, lalu kembali ke sana," jawab Kurita

Mamori menggeleng sembari menghela nafas melihat temannya yang satu itu. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kurita-_kun_," ungkapnya. Sementara Kurita hanya tersenyum menanggapi Mamori.

"Hey, kau…."

Langkah mereka terhenti serempak saat Musashi menyapa seseorang. Hiruma, Kurita, dan Mamori menatap orang yang disapa Musashi, seorang gadis cantik yang duduk manis di kursi roda.

"Kau kabur dari kamarmu lagi?" tanya Musashi.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kantin, aku lapar."

"Bukannya perawat mengantarkan makanan untuk pasien?"

"Aku bosan makan makanan rumah sakit."

"Waah… temannya Musashi… kau juga mau ke kantin? Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Kurita antusias.

Gadis itu menatap Kurita kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak usah, nanti aku mengganggu,"

"Tidak, temannya Musashi 'kan teman kami juga… ayo, ayo," Kurita mendorong kursi roda si gadis dengan perlahan.

"Eh… iya, baiklah,"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kurita sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umeda Yukari,"

"_Yoroshiku ne_, Umeda-_san_," ucap Kurita dan Mamori yang entah sejak kapan sudah jalan bersama.

"Iya, _yoroshiku_," Yukari tersenyum kecil.

"Hoo… aku tidak tahu kalau yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit sialan ternyata seperti ini, orang tua sialan…." Goda Hiruma yang berjalan di belakang bersama Musashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Musashi sambil mengorek telinganya, cuek, pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Hiruma. Tapi sepertinya setan itu malas menanggapi, membuat Musashi tersenyum menang.

Mereka berdua langsung bergabung dengan Kurita, Mamori, dan Yukari yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di kantin, tiga orang itu tampak sudah mulai makan.

"Kau tidak pesan sesuatu?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku mau kopi, kau yang pesan." Perintah Hiruma sambil duduk di samping Kurita.

"Seenaknya saja," gerutu Musashi.

Hiruma menyeringai melihat sahabatnya itu pergi untuk memesan makanan. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Yukari yang sepertinya sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kau punya hubungan apa sama si orang tua sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma langsung. Siapa tahu dia bisa dapat bahan ancaman baru.

"Hubungan apa? Siapa itu orang tua sialan?" Yukari balik bertanya.

"Maksudnya Hiruma itu Musashi, apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Musashi?" Kurita melanjutkan pertanyaan sahabatnya, membuat sang setan menyeringai senang.

"Mu-sashi-_kun_? Tentu saja tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku baru mengenalnya kemarin. Itu juga karena dia menendang kaleng kopi dan mengenai kepalaku."

"Kekekekeke…!" Hiruma tertawa keras mendengar cerita Yukari, Mamori dan Kurita juga tertawa pelan mendengar cerita itu.

"Tapi itu pertemuan yang manis," komentar Mamori.

"Ha? Itu memalukan, manajer sialan, bukan manis."

"Tidak, justru yang seperti itu akan berkesan," Kurita ikut berkomentar. "Hiruma dan Anezaki juga, pasti selalu ingat pertemuan pertama kalian 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, gendut?!" Hiruma menodongkan senjata pada Kurita dengan tampang kesal.

"Tentu saja aku selalu ingat pertemuan pertama kami. Dia membuang permen karet bekas ke tempat dudukku, dan membuat rok yang aku pakai jadi kotor. Tunggu saja sampai aku membalasnya!" Mamori melotot galak pada Hiruma diakhir ceritanya.

"Kekekeke… aku tidak tahu ternyata kau masih mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama begitu, manajer sialan."

"Huuuhh…." Mamori melahap suapan terakhir makanannya penuh emosi. Dan tentu saja, setan itu tambah tertawa senang.

"Ini kopimu," Musashi yang baru datang meletakan satu cangkir kopi panas di depan Hiruma, membuat pria itu berhenti menertawakan Mamori.

Hiruma meminum kopinya sedikit, kemudian melirik Musashi dan Kurita, ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengusik hatinya. "Jadi, orang tua sialan, kau bisa kenalkan cewek sialan itu?"

"Aku bukan cewek sialan." Gerutu Yukari pelan.

Hiruma mengabaikannya, ia tengah sibuk membuka buku hitam kesayangannya dengan wajah serius. "Umeda Yukari sialan, delapan belas tahun, besar di Hokaido, kakek sialanmu seorang joki sialan? Hm, kau jatuh cinta sama kuda sialan dan bertekad untuk jadi joki wanita terbaik. Kelihatannya kau menarik, seorang cewek sialan yang berani ikut pacuan, tapi kau punya phobia pada―"

"Hentikan!" Yukari hampir menjerit. Ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Darimana kau tahu tentang itu?!"

"Aku tahu segalanya, Joki sialan. Jadi, tambahan untuk dataku adalah, hubunganmu dengan orang tua sialan itu." Ungkap Hiruma sembari mencatat di buku berbahaya itu.

"Jangan ladeni dia," ucap Musashi pada Yukari. "Dia memang seperti itu,"

"Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok," Kurita menambahkan.

"Ha? Siapa yang sedang kau bilang baik itu, gendut sialan?!" protes Hiruma.

Mamori yang sejak tadi diam tersenyum kecil, entah apa yang menarik baginya, dia ingin sekali tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu.

* * *

"Hiruma, Anezaki, aku pulang duluan ya!" pamit Kurita saat kereta yang mengantarnya pulang sudah tiba di stasiun, sementara Hiruma dan Mamori yang berbeda jurusan dengan Kurita harus menunggu setengah jam lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kurita-_kun_, sampai jumpa besok." Balas Mamori seraya melambaikan tangannya.

_Lineman _berbadan subur itu mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke kereta dengan susah payah, membuat Mamori tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Gadis itu melangkah ke tempat Hiruma, lalu duduk di sebelahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat sekeliling, mengusir kebosanan. Pria di sampingnya sejak tadi cuma diam dan Mamori merasa malas kalau harus memulai pembicaraaan, ia malas kalau pada akhirnya berujung perdebatan tidak penting. Beberapa kali Mamori menguap, ia ngantuk, dan juga lelah. Pandangannya makin kosong, sementara pria di sampingnya masih enggan mengajaknya bicara untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan. Dan akibatnya, kepala sang malaikat jatuh di pundak sang setan.

Hiruma bahkan tersentak kaget saat merasa sesuatu menimpa pundaknya, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati malaikat cantik itu dengan nyamannya menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantal. "Bisa-bisanya di bodoh ini tidur," ia bergumam pelan, tapi Hiruma tidak mengganggunya, ia membiarkan Mamori tatap tertidur di sana sampai kereta yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Bangun, manajer sialan, pundakku pegal." Hiruma menggoyangkan bahunya, membuat Mamori segera saja membuka mata.

"Hm? Apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu bertanya dengan tampang polos.

"Aku mau pulang. Ck! Lihat, air liurmu membasahi bajuku,"

"APA?!" mata cantik Mamori kini sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia menatap Hiruma yang sudah jalan menuju kereta lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak, manajer sialan bodoh?" tanya Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja pulang!" Mamori segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengejar Hiruma, tentu saja sebelumnya gadis cantik itu mengelap bibir miliknya, siapa tahu Hiruma benar soal yang tadi. Ia masuk ke kereta dan langsung duduk di dekat Hiruma yang memilih bangku di dekat pintu. Sesekali mata birunya yang indah melirik bahu Hiruma yang sempat ia jadikan bantal tadi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" tanya Hiruma galak.

Mamori mengerucutkan bibir, kesal dengan pertanyaan Hiruma. "Aku cuma sedang mencari bekas liur yang katanya mengotori bajumu," jawabnya sebal.

"Kau mau tahu?" Hiruma tersenyum aneh sambil menatap Mamori. "Di sini," lalu pria itu menyentuh bibir bawah Mamori dengan sangat lembut.

Tapi tentu saja tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Mamori tersentak kaget, ia reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangan, sementara sang setan tertawa bahagia melihat reaksi Mamori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Aku 'kan kaget!" protes Mamori sembari memukul pelan lengan Hiruma.

"kekekekeke… wajahmu merah, manajer sialan!" Hiruma melanjutkan tawanya.

"Huuh…." Mamori mengalihkan pandangan dari Hiruma, tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tempat Hiruma menyentuhnya tadi, memang cuma sentuhan biasa, tapi jika yang melakukannya adalah Hiruma Youichi, hal itu rasanya jadi tidak biasa. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Hiruma sedikit berbeda, dan itu membuat Mamori menjadi berdebar-debar. Dan sekarang, akhirnya mereka tidak berbicara lagi sampai stasiun.

Keduanya belum juga saling bicara saat keluar dari stasiun, mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah masing-masing yang kebetulan satu arah. Hiruma berbelok ke sebuah gang menuju rumahnya tanpa minat berbasa-basi pada Mamori yang masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh… Hiruma-_kun_!"

Langkah setan itu terhenti saat mendengar suara manis sang malaikat, ia berbalik dan menaikan sebelah alis sebagai respon atas panggilan Mamori.

"Kau… kenapa lewat situ?" tanya Mamori yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan sialan seperti itu, manajer sialan? Kau juga tahu tempat tinggalku lewat sini."

"Tapi, ini sudah malam…." Mamori menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hoo… jadi kau mengkhawatirkan aku? Tidak akan ada orang sialan yang berani pada―"

"Justru aku khawatir pada diriku sendiri, Hiruma-_kun _bodoh!" potong Mamori cepat.

Lagi-lagi Hiruma menaikan sebelah alis sebagai respon. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Uhm… _etto_, maukah kau… uhm… maukah kau…." Untuk kedua kalinya, Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat sang setan memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kau mau aku jadi pacar sialanmu? Maaf saja, aku tidak minat―"

"Tentu saja bukan!" jerit Mamori dengan wajah memerah. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu! Aku cuma mau kau… jalan ke rumahku." Mamori membalikan tubuhnya lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma. Ia melangkah hati-hati, karena ini sudah malam, ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Tapi gadis itu menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara benturan sepatu yang bukan miliknya dengan trotoar, Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma Youichi tengah berjalan santai 'tak jauh darinya.

"Bukannya kau tidak mau jalan ke rumahku?" tanya Mamori.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu, manajer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya balik, kini ia sudah ada di samping Mamori, dan keduanya mulai melangkah beriringan.

Lagi-lagi tanpa pembicaraan. Tapi sesekali, Mamori melirik wajah damai Hiruma yang tanpa ekspresi, wajah yang kosong tanpa perasaan.

"Jadi, Kurita-_kun_ dan Musashi-_kun_, sekarang sedang menyukai seorang gadis ya," Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya begitu," respon Hiruma tanpa minat.

"Apa Hiruma-_kun _tidak kesepian kalau mereka nantinya akan sedikit sibuk dengan gadis yang mereka suka?"

Balon dari permen karet di mulut Hiruma meletus pelan mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. "Biarkan saja mereka sibuk sama cewek-cewek sialan tidak berguna seperti itu, memangnya aku peduli."

"Lalu nanti kau akan main dengan siapa… kalau mereka berdua kencan?"

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Mamori mengikutinya. "Aku sedang dalam masa pencarian kekasih," pria itu menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak akan ada gadis yang mau jadi pacarmu," Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Hiruma.

"Hm, aku tidak ya―"

_"Drrrttt… Drrtttt…._

Getaran dalam saku rok Mamori menghentikan ucapan Hiruma. Pria itu menatap malas ke arah Mamori yang sedang menatap _handphone_nya dengan kesal.

"Pengganggu sialan itu lagi?" tanya Hiruma. Tapi sebelum Mamori menjawab, Hiruma sudah mengambil alih _handphone _itu dan menjawab panggilan.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_… Anezaki, dari tadi siang kau―"

"Berani mengganggunya lagi, foto sialan itu aku sebarkan."

_Klik. _

Hiruma memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, ia menatap Mamori yang tengah melihatnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Sudah beres." Ia mengembalikan _handphone_ Mamori pada sang pemilik. "Cepat masuk." Ia lalu memutar arah untuk pulang ke apartementnya, meninggalkan Mamori yang bahkan masih belum sadar kalau sudah sampai di depan rumah.

"Hiruma..."

**Tsuzuku**

oke, segini... nyehehehe... gomen kalau ada kesalahan dan masih belum memuaskan, silahkan tinggalkan review sebelum pulang... XDD


End file.
